Puppy Love Cleaning Service
by jadesalamander
Summary: Joey has a very special cleaning job to do for a very special customer.  RATED M FOR A REASON.  Lemon and language.  Warnings inside.  Happy reading!


_**This is a one-shot yaoi, meaning boi on boi and no other chapters will be written for this story. If you don't like yaoi, don't read. If you don't like lemon, DO NOT READ! It is all lemon and THIS IS REALLY NOT THE STORY FOR YOU. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. To all others, please read and enjoy. I bet you'll never look at cleaning services the same way again!**_

_**Puppy**_ _**Love Cleaning Service**_

Joey stepped out of the shower and dried his hair as he sang off key. He had finally gotten the call he had waited all week for. He was so excited all he could do was walk around in a happy fog. He looked at the clock; eight pm. Fuck, he was late already. He threw his towel aside, ran to his room, got his gear together and headed back into the bathroom.

"Looks like somebody got the call he was waiting for," Yuugi said as he walked into the bathroom.

"Yup," Joey beamed as he oiled up his naked body lightly. He put on his thong and fastened the pull-away buckles. He hummed as he poured lube on the anal plug he was holding. "Do you mind, Yuug?" he asked as he held the plug out.

"Not at all," Yuugi said as he took it from Joey.

Joey turned around and presented his ass to Yuugi. Yuugi spread his cheeks and placed the plug inside the blond. Joey shivered as it slid into place. Yuugi fluffed the tail that was attached to the anal plug that made Joey appear to have the tail of a golden retriever. Joey placed a pair of floppy ears that were attached to a head band onto his head and a collar around his neck. He pulled on a pair of chaps, leaving his torso bare, and surveyed himself in the mirror. "How do I look?" he asked his best friend.

Yuugi smiled at the blond. He, Joey, Duke, and Bakura had founded the Puppy Love Cleaning Service together. Though they each had their own dog character and customers, Joey was by far the highest earner in their company and he only had one customer. "He won't be able to keep his eyes off of you," Yuugi praised him. "You better get going, though. You know how much he hates it when you're late. You'll get punished."

Joey shivered in anticipation. He grabbed his coat and ran for his car. Twenty minutes later, he pulled up to the front doors of the Kaiba mansion. He whistled to himself as he jogged up the front steps and opened the door. He knew Kaiba would have dismissed the staff for the night. He started up the stairs eagerness quickening his steps. He went to the end of the hall. "Puppy Love Cleaning Service," he called out.

"In here," he heard the icy voice of the brunet whip out.

Joey entered Kaiba's bedroom and closed the door behind him. He stripped off his coat and laid it in the chair by the door.

Kaiba's icy blue eyes glared at the blond. "You're late," he bit out.

"Sorry, master," Joey said as he approached the bed. He swung his hips causing the tail to sway in an alluring way. "I was preparing for you."

"Sorry's not good enough," Kaiba said coldly. Joey stopped in front of Kaiba and knelt between his legs. He lowered his head. "You've been a bad puppy and you need to be punished for making your master wait," Kaiba said. He put his finger into the metal ring on Joey's collar and pulled the blond forward and slapped him on the ass hard.

Joey hissed with pleasure and his cock heated up. "Thank you master, can I have another?" he begged. Kaiba's hand landed on his ass again causing the blond to moan with pleasure. "Another," he begged. Kaiba continued to place blow after blow on the blonds' ass until it was red and radiated heat. Joey rocked his hips back with each blow. "So good, master, thank you," he sang.

Kaiba let go of the blond and smiled as the blond kissed his hands. "Good puppy. Now come and start cleaning master," he commanded.

"Yes master," Joey said excitedly. He stepped back as Kaiba removed his robe and lay on the bed on his stomach. Joey hovered over him, savoring the moment.

Kaiba became impatient. "Now dog!" he said sharply.

Joey closed his eyes in pleasure at his master's admonishment. He sniffed his body, smelling the soap Kaiba had used earlier. He bent at the waist and licked Kaiba's shoulders feeling the brunet relax under him. He climbed onto the bed and straddled Kaiba's hips to reach him better.

"Who said you can get on the bed, dog?" Kaiba's cold voice lashed out. Joey whined. Kaiba warned, "You'll be punished later. Keep cleaning."

Joey shivered in anticipation at being disciplined by his master again. He did many bad things on purpose so his master would punish him thoroughly. Joey licked the back of Kaiba's neck and was rewarded with a groan from his master. Joey wiggled his tail in happiness. He licked Kaiba's shoulders again, caressing him gently with his tongue. He moved lower on his back to his shoulder blades. Joey licked Kaiba's spine causing the brunet to moan. Joey was beside himself with joy and licked his master more vigorously.

Kaiba moved against Joey causing a pleasurable friction. Joey moved off of Kaiba's body and pulled his master up by the hips. Kaiba allowed Joey to position him for this special cleaning.

Joey moved behind Kaiba and licked his buttocks. Kaiba pushed back against the rough tongue and moaned. Joey smiled at the pleasure he was giving his master. He spread his master's buttocks cheeks and licked the ring of twitching muscle that hid his master's treasure. Kaiba moaned and pushed back again against Joey's tongue, circling his hips. Joey kissed, licked, and sucked at the puckered ring marveling at how the light pink color blushed a deeper red. His master whimpered as he probed his opening deeper with his tongue. Joey moved from his master's hole to his buttocks cheeks. He licked them with long strokes of his tongue. He felt daring and bit into his master's right cheek causing him to hiss.

"You're asking for it, dog," Kaiba warned. Joey bit him again eliciting a shiver from the man under him. "Punished," Kaiba warned breathlessly and Joey bit him again for good measure.

Joey moved lower, licking the backs of Kaiba's legs. He placed kisses on the soles of Kaiba's feet and flipped him onto his back again. "Master," he breathed, "What a lovely bone." He nuzzled Kaiba's erection with his nose. Kaiba's breathing was choppy and labored. Joey moved to his neck and licked. He sucked lightly on his master's neck.

Kaiba arched into the mutt's body, "Ahn!" he moaned. "Good dog," he praised.

Joey smiled as he continued to lick at his master's neck moving to his chest. He rolled his tongue around one of Kaiba's pink nipple before engulfing it with his hot mouth. He nipped it with his teeth before moving to its twin.

Kaiba was a mass of writhing nerves as the mutt worked his magic. "Good boy," he panted.

Joey reveled in his master's praise. He licked Kaiba's stomach, taking particular interest in his navel which was particularly sensitive. Joey smiled and moved to the pelvis next. He avoided his master's cock for the time being. He licked Kaiba's legs and kissed his feet. He sat back on his heels and smiled at the brunet tightly. His body was straining from touching his master, and waited for his master to acknowledge him.

Kaiba looked at his puppy with pleasure glazed eyes. He reached down and pulled the thong from Joey's body. Joey's large cock sprang forth dripping with precum. Kaiba petted Joey's cock lovingly. "Good boy," he praised again.

Joey shook with barely leashed passion. Kaiba reached up and hooked a finger into the metal loop at the front of Joey's collar and yanked him down. He crushed his lips against the blonds' licking and sucking them. Joey's endurance was being tested to the limits today.

Kaiba kissed him again, causing the puppy to whine with need. Kaiba smiled sensually, "Do you want master's bone?" he teased. Joey whimpered. Kaiba pushed the blond toward his leaking cock. "Suck it, boy," he commanded.

Joey didn't need to be told twice. He licked his master's bone until it glistened before relaxing his throat and taking the whole thing into his mouth. Kaiba bucked his hips uncontrollably as Joey gave him a wet and wild blowjob. Joey pulled the lube he used on his anal plug out of his chaps and poured some on his fingers as he sucked Kaiba's cock. He circled his fingers around Kaiba's twitching hole and pushed in a finger. Kaiba gasped and bucked onto the finger, causing it to slide deeper inside. Joey quickly added another finger and searched for the bundle of nerves that was sure to make his master see stars. Kaiba moaned and thrust down onto Joey's fingers. Joey added a third finger and thrust deep, hitting his master's prostate. Kaiba gasped and his thrusts became wild. Joey thrust into his prostate again and again as he increased his suction on Kaiba's cock.

Kaiba pulled Joey off of his cock with a groan. Joey whimpered. He wanted to taste his master's delicious cum. Kaiba pulled the blond between his thighs. He bent his knees and opened his legs wide. He pulled his cock and balls up, exposing his quivering hole. "Show master how you bury a bone," he commanded.

Joey almost came right then and there. He looked reverently at his master. He positioned his shaft against Kaiba's hole and pushed into his body torturously slow. Kaiba sighed in pleasure as he was stretched. Joey pushed his cock into his master's love hole to the hilt. When he was deeply seated he looked down at his master. "I love you," he said.

Kaiba pulled the blond down for a soul scorching kiss. He grasped his puppy's hips and pulled him out of his hole until the tip remained then he slammed him back in. Joey licked Kaiba's mouth, sucking on his tongue and began to thrust fast and hard, just like his master liked it.

Kaiba felt his control snap as the blond pounded into him over and over again. He pulled him deeper, encouraging Joey to be more savage. Joey bit his master's collarbone then lapped it with his tongue. Kaiba wrapped his legs around Joey's waist and lifted his ass higher allowing better access to his inner core.

Joey threw his head back and shouted as he drove into the brunet under him. "Master, almost there," he gasped. He reached down and grasped Kaiba's cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts.

Kaiba held onto his puppy kissing every inch of skin as he hurried towards his climax. Joey stiffened above him and he felt Joey's cock swell inside of him, splashing his insides with hot ropes of cum. Joey sank his teeth into his master's neck and howled hoarsely with pleasure. Kaiba's climax was triggered by Joey's and he spurted hot cum on his stomach and chest. He continued to slam Joey's hips against his until the last tremor shook his body.

Joey leaned down and licked the cum off of his master's chest and stomach with his cock still buried deep inside his master's ass. He relished the taste of his master's essence more than any dog ever relished a treat. Joey pulled his cock from his master's body and took his master's cock into his mouth again and licked it clean.

Calm and in control again, Kaiba petted Joey's tail and ass pushing the anal plug in further and causing his puppy to moan and whine. Joey licked and sucked Kaiba's large cock until it was hard again. He raised honey gold eyes, begging Kaiba for his treat. Kaiba snorted. "I don't know why I would give you a treat. You were late, you bit me, and you licked my cum up before I gave you permission," Kaiba said cruelly.

Joey reveled in his master's cruelty. Kaiba petted his hamstring and pushed his mouth further down on his cock. Joey begged his master with his eyes. Kaiba sighed, "You know I'm too good to you, right?" he asked as he closed his eyes.

Joey felt his cock harden as he began to suck his master for his treat. Kaiba thrust his hips, driving his cock to the back of Joey's throat causing the blond to purr with delight. Kaiba gasped as he felt the vibrations in his balls. He threaded his fingers in Joey's hair and thrust wildly. Joey picked up on the reason for his master's loss of control and purred and hummed as he sucked.

Kaiba stiffened as his second climax hit him hard. Joey relaxed his throat and swallowed his master's treat, greedy for more. Joey sucked every last drop from his master. Kaiba reached down and stroked Joey's cock with his hand gently. Joey arched and shuddered, coming from the contact. Kaiba lifted his hand and licked it. Joey eyes shined with the love he had for his master. He curled around his master and yawned.

Kaiba stroked his puppy as he lay by his side. Joey leaned into his touch, and licked his palm. He waited in anticipation for his punishment. His master always gave him the best punishment. Kaiba knew what the blond wanted. He rolled over onto the blond, trapping his body beneath his. Kaiba spread his legs and sat up on Joey's stomach letting his limp cock rest on Joey's hot skin. Joey's mouth went dry at the sight of his beloved master.

"You were too willful today, dog," Kaiba began. He knew Joey got off on his coldness, his cruelty. He looked at the shining eyes. "Your punishment is that you have to carry me to the bath and shower me again. When you are done giving me a shower, you will dry my body with your tongue. Then you will cook dinner and you will feed me. After that, you will fuck me again. Do you understand, dog?" Kaiba asked.

"Woof," Joey replied.

Kaiba smiled, "If you're a good boy, I'll let you have another treat." He spun around until his feet dangled from the bed and stood up. He waited until Joey gained his feet before he wrapped his arm around the blonds' neck and jumped into his arms. Joey snatched Kaiba to him and held him tightly. Kaiba kissed his beloved mutt for all he was worth. "Take me away, my love," he commanded softly.

Joey smiled at his master as he walked to the bathroom. His master always gave him the best punishments!

_**Nothing but fluff and sex. I wrote this for all of you "I want more Kaiba uke" fans. It is out of my comfort zone, because to me Kaiba will always be a super seme, but I hope you all liked it. 'Till we meet again, love and peace to all. JS **_


End file.
